


Test

by totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Lucas is a real person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: Taka is enjoying his vacation in Hawaii before their North American tour starts when Lucas decides to challenge him.





	Test

“Let’s go down,” Lucas said before submerging his head into the pool. His friends behind him bounced in the waters and he laughed, catching them on his phone screen. Taka swam towards him to fit better into the camera frame so he helped by moving his phone to the right.

The music playing in the background, although it was nothing but muddled bass underwater, beat in time with his heart. Thump, thump, thump, it hit against his chest as Lucas watched Taka’s face get closer. His gaze dropped to those slim pair of legs—thankfully the other man couldn’t see. He was about to return his focus to his recording when something touched his calf. 

Most likely by accident, Taka had locked his leg in between his thighs. The Japanese vocalist gently swept his fringes aside. 

Fuck, that was cute. 

Lucas ended the video recording and placed his phone on top of a dry towel at the edge of the pool. He glanced at Taka. The man was fooling around with Daichi, hopping up and down on the spot. The two were singing That’s What I Like together while posing for the camera. His lips twitched into a slanted smile. 

Splashing water onto his face, Lucas got up and headed for the sauna. He sighed, slumping against the wooden benches.  Even with the doors closed he could hear his friends’ loud and obnoxious singing. At least here, he had his alone time to think, about his upcoming work schedule, dinner for tonight with the gang, a certain woman…and Taka’s thighs. Lucas dug up the image from his memories, lolling his head back. 

There was definitely a gap in between them. Was that the craze everyone was getting wild over? _I’d want to be in between those pretty thighs, that’s for sure._

In his fantasy world, Taka sat on top of the bed dressed in his usual oversized white shirt. Only when the twenty-nine year old spread his legs did Lucas realize he was wearing short shorts that hardly hid anything. Taka reached for his arm and pulled. He stumbled onto the smaller male, a hand on Taka’s shoulder, another caught under his short shorts. Without resistance, the two fell to the mattress. 

Lucas searched the other’s face for indications of discomfort. He cupped Taka’s cheek, thumb drawing circles until it slipped into his mouth. A needy exhale escaped from the man, eyes gleaming in invitation. Lucas tilted Taka’s head to the side and placed a small peck his under-jaw. A warm lick brushed across thumb. He smirked by the man’s neck. 

“You dirty little—“ 

“Hey,” a familiar voice said. Lucas jerked up, nearly whipping his head off. 

“Hey Taka.” He sounded like he had a lump of sand in his throat. He cleared it with a cough and watched as Taka sat a meter next to him. “What’s up?” 

The Japanese man leaned back on his arms. “I never got to thank you for helping Mah with his wedding,” Taka replied. 

“Nah, it was no problem. You guys are Masato’s friends and now mines too, so if you need anything, just call,” Lucas said. He thought he could continue playing it cool, but the moment he saw Taka scratching his knee, teasing a view of his beautiful thighs, he couldn’t help it. 

The gulp was loud in the sauna room and there was no doubt the vocalist heard him. Lucas shut his eyes, chanting to the gods to come save him from embarrassment. 

Apparently ignoring him, Taka said, “Thanks, I’ll take you up on that when I get married.” 

Lucas laughed. “You can count on me. Hawaii is my home so I can guarantee you the best. Oh and by the way this hotel you’re staying at is recommended for same-sex marriages. Thought I’d let you know.” 

Taka nodded, bringing a finger to play with his bottom lip. “I see.” 

The fact that Lucas mentioned same-sex relations made him uneasy. As if the man could see through him, peeling layers of his character down to the core. He considered Lucas a friend, but he didn’t know much about him. Taka surveyed the man head to toe, taking the time to notice the contours of his limbs, well sculpted. He had focused on a particular spot for too long that he didn’t realize he was staring at all. 

Now Lucas was trying to read his expression, brows raised.

“I was just wondering if you shaved it,” Taka murmured. A pause. “Your chest and stomach hair.” He gestured towards his own chest and stomach. Lucas’ eyes followed his hand movement then flicked up, staring at Taka. 

“I don’t,” he said with a snicker. Upon seeing a longing expression on Taka, Lucas’ suspicions were confirmed. It made him tingle in excitement. “I know we’ve only known each other for a short time, but can I ask you something personal?” 

The noise Daichi and his friends were making beyond the door seemed to fade to nothing. Taka clutched the wooden bench with his fists. He crossed his legs at the ankle and leaned back. 

Smiling he responded, “Yeah sure.” 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” 

Ah, there it was. 

“I don’t.”

“Boyfriend?” 

Taka’s leg stopped shaking up and down. His gaze grew distant as it fixed onto a crack in the floor. He could feel the presence next to him observing, however, surprisingly, it was gentle like being wrapped in a blanket. 

“No.” 

“I won’t pry into your affairs, but if you’re up for it,” he curled a lock of Taka’s short hair around a finger, “come to me any time.” 

The younger man got up, wiping the dripping droplets of water with a towel. There were no other words to describe action as the muscles flexed as hot. Taka swallowed. 

“Why did you ask?” 

“Just wanted to make sure you guys weren’t in a relationship.” Lucas’ vague answer left Taka sitting puzzled in the sauna room. 

* * *

 

With lights flashing everywhere, overlapping and colours rapidly changing, it wouldn’t have been a surprise if someone collapsed from a seizure. The speakers in the club boomed at max volume, wild cheers filling the room, bodies dancing and grinding hip to hip. Amidst the frenzy crowd, Taka was doing strange and unknown dance moves within their circle of friends, still holding his beer. 

Lucas sat in silence at the bar, taking a break from the partying. The heat was starting to get to him and cradled his iced Scotch. He turned around on his seat and almost choked at the sight of Taka wiggling his limbs like a jellyfish. He really did choke when the man posed for a phone camera, letting fans know they were having a good time clubbing. His coughing caught the attention of the vocalist. 

An elbow landed on the counter beside him. Lucas didn’t need to look up to see who it was. 

“Having fun?” Taka asked. 

It was the guy who was being groped by surrounding American friend seconds ago, throwing flirtatious looks at them—it was the effect of the alcohol but it was all the same to Lucas. Simply remembering the way that hand trailed up Taka’s chest had him shaking. 

“Yeah, it’s great.” 

“You sound bored,” Taka snorted, resting his head on his knuckle. He tossed his plastic cup into the trash and smiled, giving Lucas his full attention. 

The man mimicked his actions. Lucas stared at him for a moment before his eyes flew to the side and back to him. 

“No, just heart broken,” Lucas said and Taka let out a long sigh. 

“Sumire, huh.” 

It looked as if the other was pouting and he had to contain the urge to rub that adorable face until it turned red. He blinked a couple times, processing what he’d heard. 

“So you knew.” Lucas sipped his Scotch. “Was it that obvious?” 

The ice clanked against the glass. 

 _Don’t look at me that way. Like I’m a pitiful man drowning his sorrows for a woman who’s taken_. 

“Enough about me what about you?” Lucas nodded at Taka. The shift in the man’s eyes didn’t escape him. “I saw a random chick grab you.” 

“Usual partying stuff.” Taka waved, chuckling weakly. As he was about to relax, Lucas continued. 

“The guys were grinding behind you too, really great partying out there.” 

The nonchalant tone wasn’t missed, the sarcasm sunk into him slowly like a knife to a sponge—bending to its shape then tearing. He held his breath as it slid in, steady to withdraw only to violently plunge in once more. 

His eyes met with Lucas’. He didn’t see contempt, disgust or any signs of a desire to blackmail. What Taka recognized was interest underneath a stern appearance. 

It made no sense to him, he was no longer tipsy from the alcohol, yet he grabbed Lucas’ face and kissed him. The mouth slacked in shock. He moved his lips, coaxing the Hawaiian into a deeper intimacy. Finally, Lucas pushed Taka’s head towards him, devouring his entire being with fervour akin to a starved animal. He winced at the sharp pain of teeth breaking his bottom lip and tried to pull away. The man clutched a fistful of his hair, slipping his blood coated tongue into his mouth for him to taste. Taka shivered as the man released him. 

“You’re sure you don’t have a boyfriend? I don’t want any trouble.” 

The hoarseness in Lucas’ voice combined with his laboured breaths were distracting him from forming a coherent answer. Taka wiped his wet mouth with his palm. 

“I don’t have one. Why do you think that?” 

Lucas hummed. “You’re one of those.” He tapped the counter a couple times, aware Taka was waiting for him to expound. He gulped the last of his drink and stood. 

“The ones who like men, but pretend women are unrivalled.” 

An immediate retort. “I don’t really like men,” Taka shot. His jaw tightened, teeth clenched and glared at the other. 

Paying no mind to the harsh tone, Lucas smiled. He understood, women were soft, sexy and alluring as hell so it was obvious men wouldn’t hold a candle to them. That is, in regular circumstances. Taka was cute, erotic and fuckable—the second one he accepted after attending One Ok Rock’s live, the third smacked him in the face seeing Taka partying. 

“To you, as long as someone has breasts,” Lucas pressed his hand against Taka’s chest, ”curves,” the other hand ran along the slender waist, “and a hole for you to stick your dick in,” went around and squeezed his ass, “you don’t care.” 

By now Lucas had him in his embrace, Taka’s body hostage to the Hawaiian. Taka couldn’t help getting closer to the warmth. Traces of the man’s touch remained, ghosting over his skin.

“Taka?” 

“Nnn…!” He clutched the hem of Lucas’ shirt, burning in embarrassment at the squeak he made. Clearly, Lucas realized what was up because he did it again. Lips brushed by his right ear. 

“Hey, Taka?” 

That deep voice was too sexy to resist—just husky enough and the right amount of raspiness to his liking. His pulse rapidly rose, blood rushing to his head as Lucas nipped his ear, licking and kissing it.

“You’re pretty you know that?” Lucas said as he reached to tug on Taka’s nipples through the thin fabric. 

“Ah!” A moan spilled from the man without reserve. He grabbed Taka’s wrist and dragged him down the hall and into his room. Locking the door behind him, Lucas stripped off his shirt soaked in sweat and gripped the other’s shoulders. 

“Do you want this?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't hold onto a work for so long without posting, sorry. By the way this is titled "No Offence Lucas" in the original wip document.


End file.
